It Doesn't Concern Me
by Kikushi
Summary: One-shot. Yuffie has taken up an new hobby!... Stalking. Short Yuffentine.


**Disclaimer:** No. I do not own the game. Or the characters. Or anything at all for that matter... just this plot. Oh, and this computer.

Maybe some slight OoC-ness. Very random.

* * *

**It Doesn't Concern Me, but...**

_**By: Kikushi**_

Stalking? Nonsense! I'm so _NOT_ stalking him.

Nope.

…Not at all.

Oh crap! He disappeared around the corner!

Using my super-awesome ninja stealth, I followed after him swiftly. I kept at a safe distance, watching his red cape flow behind him… like a wedding veil. I sniggered at the thought of _him_ in a wedding dress. That would make an awesome blackmail picture! Now all I needed to do was get him drunk and-

I watched in horror as he halted in his steps, seeming to decide whether he should turn back or not. If he did turn back, I would be SO busted. I almost growled at the thought.

'No! No! Keep going!'

And so he continued walking.

… I always knew the guy could read minds. He must have thought that I was his conscience speaking. I sniggered again- quietly this time. The gang and I were planning to stay in Gold Saucer for the night. I had been sleeping like a baby (a gorgeous one, might I add) when my super-awesome ninja ears heard footsteps outside. Us ninjas are always up and alert! When I decided check out who the mystery person was, guess who I saw? **Him!**

I huffed in irritation as he rounded yet ANOTHER corner. Where the hell did all these corners come from anyway? Was that where he planned on going? Corner world?

I noticed my slow pace had gotten faster and that's when I realized that _HE_ was walking faster.

Oh no! Did he notice me following him? I almost burst out laughing at the thought. Heck, _NO ONE_ can catch the Great Ninja-

"Yuffie."

I blinked… and looked up into his drop-dead gorgeous face. His crimson eyes melted my face. How the hell did he get in front of me?

...and isn't he aware of how _close_ he's standing? He's invading my air bubble!

…Not that I mind, Kekeke.

"Yuffie."

I snapped out of my thoughts and put on my most convincing glare. Heck, I even threw in the 'mother voice' that I learned from Tifa.

"Vinnie?! My god, are you _STALKING_ me?! What are you doing up, young man? It's waaay past your bedtime, mister!" Wow, total A plus work, if I do say so myself. I was rather proud, actually. I sounded _so _convincing, there's no way-

"**Yuffie**."

Time to change tactics.

I grinned up at him. "You know, Vinnie, I know you just love saying my name and all 'cause it's the greatest name ever, but is that really all you can say?"

His crimson eyes stared at me unblinkingly and I gulped and continued to prattle on.

"Yes, we all know my name is Yuffie, but if you were stalking me that whole entire time, just to say my name, then-"

"Go back to bed Yuffie. Do not follow me again." And he turned away and continued his walking.

I could feel my mouth drop. What the hell?!

"What… you- but… I!" Okay, so NOT cool.

He stopped in his tracks to glance back at me. "Yuffie- no one else is around. It's three in the morning."

"Pffft. Gold Saucer NEVER sleeps! And I was SO not following you!"

He turned around to face me. "Oh? So what were you doing?"

I blushed. Vinnie under the moonlight… gawd! Sooo sexy.

"…Well, what were YOU doing?" Alright! Score for the Yuffie-meister! Take that you hot, sadistic vampire!

"It doesn't concern you," he said dryly.

…Oooh. That hurt. Unshed tears started to form in my eyes. Dammit.

I heard him sigh and footsteps followed afterwards. I figured he must be leaving to go to his precious Corner World- one that, apparently, "doesn't concern me". But then a looming shadow covered me and I looked up.

Vincent.

He put a hand on my shoulder and (wowie!) it sent chills up and down my spine.

"Yuffie," he said in the deep, sexy voice of his, "I apologize. I'll walk you back."

And who was I to say no?

The walk back wasn't very exciting. No action at all!

Phooey.

So here I am, back in my bed when I hear YET another noise. Footsteps again. No doubt it was Vinnie trying for a second escape. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps.

Fine. Since it "doesn't concern me"…

I got up and tiptoed to the hallway.

I'll just steal all of his materia instead.

* * *

And there's your Yuffentine! Again, really random... But I'd appreciate reviews.

Oh, and if you're curious as to where Vincent is going, eh... -shrugs-. Hehehe... use your imaginations.


End file.
